


Haru's and Bohman's 1st day of highschool

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Consensual Underage Sex, Dragonflyshipping, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Teasing, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 14 year old ai Haru  and 16 year old ai Bohman   end up   going to  school  and bond with yusaku and friends. mostly fluff.  contains  Haru x Aoi lemon at the end.   contains bashing Takeru . Jin is  a Aoi x Haru shipper in this. I don't own vrains . sorry for errors.
Relationships: zaizen Aoi/Haru





	Haru's and Bohman's 1st day of highschool

14 year old ai Haru was getting ready for his 1st day of school. Den city school allowed ai students to go if passed on a exam. Haru scored high enough to be in 10th grade where 16 year old ai Bohman only score enough to be in 9th grade. Haru and Bohman dressed up in their school uniforms. Bohman and Haru then walked their way to school.

Meanwhile in the school yard, 16 year old yusaku, 16 year old Aoi, 16 year old Takeru , 16 year old Miyu, 16 year old Jin, 16 year old Naoki and 16 year old kiku was wondering who the 2 new students are. Yusaku said "I think it's Ai and Roboppi". Takeru, Miyu , Jin and kiku said " could be Ryoken and spectre so they can get their diploma." Aoi said "It will be just be two random guys". Naoki said "imagine if one of them is Bohman, the guy who almost destoryed link vrains". Aoi said " can't be he was destroyed when playmaker beat him.". " you mean yusaku." a voice said. " who said that" yusaku said . "I am alive" Haru said with a grin.

" How did you survive?!" yusaku screamed Haru said " easy, a failure in my programming that saved my life but It made be pass out for a while though. I have no idea how Bohman survived. I guess luck was on his side. ". Takeru screamed " you two committed so many crimes ! you should not be allowed here.". Haru said " to be fair, Takeru . you put the world danger putting your beef with Revolver over saving the world from a threat.". Takeru got angry. Jin said " He does have a valid point". The bell ringed. Haru said " well, Bohman alreadly left. Funny story, I am in a higher grade than him. oh, by the way Thanks for standing up for me, Aoi" while blushing while leaving go to class. That caused Aoi to blush. Jin said in joking tone " Aoi and Haru sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love . Then comes marriage.". Aoi blushed hard and said " quit it, Jin. " while all of them went to their 1st class. Naoki went to Russian history class while the others went to Financial accounting class. Takeru , Yusaku and Jin said " I hate this class.". Miyu said "It's required and Naoki passed it with a c minus". Yusaku, Takeru , Jin and kiku said " But I am failing with a 35.". Aoi .said " well, i tried to tutor them. But they are not smart in business. " Miyu then notice Haru was in the classroom. Miyu said to Aoi " your crush is here". Aoi said " He's not my crush" with a blush while lying. The teacher said " welcome our new student, Haru. He's a ai. That means he is a artificial intelligence not a human. I hope you are nice to him. He has a tragic past.". All the female students besides Miyu, kiku and Aoi said "He's so cute and hot. I would smash him all night long.". That made Aoi very jealous . The teacher said 'Haru, you will sit between Jin and Aoi". Aoi said "oh no" in her head. Jin said "oh, her crush will be right beside her." in his head. Haru went to his seat between Aoi and Jin.

Meanwhile at Algebra class with Bohman. Bohman said " why is this Algebra problem is getting on my nerves. It's just 11x - -35=-80 I feel my brain is melting. I hate Algebra. ". Meanwhile back at Accounting class, Everyone was working on a income statement as a assignment. ". Takeru said " My brain hurts while doing this. ". Yusaku said "Actually, Takeru. she gave us easy one even i can do some of it like 15% and I sucks at this class. ". Jin said " what's this easy? I agree with Takeru. Haru, show me your answers. ". Haru said "I am not helping you cheat. you got your Cost of Goods Sold and your Revenue mixed up. ". Jin said "but they are the same thing so it don't mater ". Haru , Aoi and Miyu face palmed hard. Haru said "I understand why Aoi why it is hard to tutor Jin.". Jin said " you two should hook up.". Haru and Aoi blushed hard and said " what?!". Jin said " you two loved each other. I would not be shocked if you two smash sometime". Aoi blushed super hard and yelled "Jin!". The teacher said "Jin, stop trying to hook up Aoi and Haru, I am trying to hook him up with yusaku.". Yusaku said " what?" with a glare of Aoi starting at him translating to "Don't try to steal my guy.". A couple of minutes later, Accounting class was over. Takeru and Jin screamed "Freedom ". Miyu said " we still have dreaded Biology.". Aoi said " keep that demon away. Biology is one of my nightmare. I hate going to that class.". Takeru said "This is my 3rd time I failed Biology two times.". Jin said " still failing it too.'. Takeru said "stop roasting me, everybody". Haru said "oh yeah, I have biology with you.". Bohman walked up and said " That is one class we share.".

Aoi said " wait, Haru. After Biology, what you have?". Haru said " Algebraic topology , senior English, American History and Business communication. ". Aoi blushed and said " we share all the classes". Haru said " that's awesome" as he hugged Aoi causing her and Haru to blush. Miyu, Takeru ,Jin, Bohman , Haru and Aoi went to Biology class. They also shared the class with Naoki shima. The Biology teacher said "ok , we have a Biology test today . Bohman and Haru will still have to take it.". Bohman said " really!". The teacher passed the test around. Haru said " good luck, Aoi" while blushing . Aoi said " good luck to you too, Haru " while blushing. A long minutes of testing, everyone was done and the teacher was passing the grades out. The Biology teacher said " lot of you suck at Biology to be honest. only 3 passed. Aoi get a 78. Haru got a 89. Miyu got a 60, barely passing. The 4 lowest scores was Naoki with a 47 ,Jin with a 15, Bohman with a 5 and Takeru scoring a 0 like normal.". Bohman said "I hate Algebra and Biology!". Then they left Biology class.

Rest of the day , Haru and Aoi went to their other classes together. Haru did not notice Aoi was holding his hand while walking to class with him. The only class Haru knew he would struggle with was Algebraic topology but that was understandable since most students don't get that far. Haru said "I can't believe the math teacher gave us 50 Algebraic topology problems for homework due tomorrow. Aoi zaizen said " she's tough . she push you to your limits. ". Haru said "nice math pun" Aoi said " thanks, we might have to work together to get this homework done . ". Haru said " to your or mine place?".. Aoi said "mine , don't worry about Akira, I already texted him already. He's cool.". Haru said "I am going to Aoi's, Bohman", Bohman said "ok, yusaku going to help me with the demon, Algebra". Haru and Aoi went to Aoi's home to work on some hard math problems. After 7 hours of working on math homework, they finally got it done. Haru said " finally we are done.". Aoi said " yep, the proofs was a pain ." Haru said "Aoi, i got a question.". Aoi said " what is it?'. Haru said " was Jin right?". Aoi said " what you mean?". Haru said " Jin been teasing us that we like each other. I mean I like you no I love you. But I understand if you don't like me that way. ". Aoi said "I...". Haru said "I understand . I am just a failure ai made by a psychopath ignis. I am not anyone special.". " you're wrong, Haru. you are not a failure ai and you're special to me because I... love... you, Haru." Aoi said with in tears in her eyes.

Haru said with tears "Aoi" as he hugged her and kiss her on the lips. Aoi said "Haru..." as she kissed Haru on the lips. Aoi then got a text from Bohman and Akira since it was late Haru need to spend the night and Akira would not be home tonight due to work. Aoi said " we got the house alone tonight, Haru" while holding Haru's waist. Haru said " so what you want to do?". Aoi said " if i you want to we could..." while messing with Haru's belt. Aoi then saw Haru taking off his shirt and while she took his belt off. Haru said in a romantic lustful voice " you like?". Aoi said " yes" she pulled not only belt, pants and underwear off. Aoi was seeing Haru naked showing his big penis. Aoi's mind was telling her fuck him all night long . Haru said "May i help you my lady?". Aoi said " yes" in a lustful voice. Haru gently undo Aoi's clothes in a gentle but sexy way. she was finally naked. she gently pushed Haru onto the bed on the bottom and Aoi on the top. Haru put his big penis into Aoi's vagina. Aoi moaned " oh yes harder, Haru. oh yes harder, Haru ". Haru could feel Aoi's boobs on his chest. It felt so good. Aoi and Haru moaned " this day was the best day of life." Aoi and Haru had sex all night long and it felt so good.


End file.
